


Luxury

by quakeintheskye



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mutual Masturbation, Porn Watching, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeintheskye/pseuds/quakeintheskye
Summary: Skimmons + "We're watching a bad porno as a joke but we're both getting hot and bothered and want to help get each other off"





	Luxury

**Author's Note:**

> AU set somewhere loosely in S3.

It wasn't often that any of the team were allowed to stay overnight in hotels after missions. That's why Daisy and Jemma were taking the rarity for all it was worth following a particular mission in Chicago. It was the two of them along with Mack and May who were all in their own hotel rooms posing as businessmen and women on a work paid trip. The hotel was very luxurious to fit their covers but sadly, they were only staying for three nights. The first night involved everyone going straight to bed considering the strenuous activities of monitoring a target that filled the entire day. The second night involved them meeting in May's room to discuss how to approach the intended target as they were due to go off the grid the following day. Fortunately, they were successful in exchanging needed intel regarding HYDRA without any blood or force needed. That meant their final night in the hotel was one of pure relaxation and celebration. 

The four of them got early dinner together that evening before splitting up after 8pm. May and Mack were intent on calling it an early night or apparently testing out the facilities of the jacuzzi tub in their separate rooms. The other two girls agreed to meet up in Daisy's room to watch a movie and "have a sleepover of sorts" as Jemma put it. Soon enough, she knocked on Daisy's door that was three rooms down from hers. 

The door opened to Daisy with a wide grin. "Hey, come on in."

Jemma entered the room and saw how her teammate was ready to relax due to the dimmed lights and the TV already being on. She glanced to Daisy again and observed her attire. "Look at you in your robe. You really are embracing the hotel's luxuries."

She shrugged. "Can't blame me. Plus, I forgot to pack pyjamas so a robe will do." Daisy plopped down on the queen-sized bed. "There's another robe in the bathroom. We can match." 

Jemma chuckled at the idea. Though, the white, fluffy robe did look temptingly comfortable. "If you insist." She shuffled over to the bathroom and removed her pants and top. She neatly folded them in a pile placing them beside the sink. Jemma pulled on the other robe and nestled into the warmth of the garment. After tying the sash around her waist, she went back out to see Daisy staring at the TV screen browsing through the provided library of entertainment. 

"They really got a shitload of stuff available here." She kept pressing the down arrow on the remote to move through the list of movies. "Did you have anything in mind to watch?" Daisy looked over to Jemma. 

She joined her on the bed and attempted to rack her brain for a certain movie choice. "I don't know. I haven't watched anything in a while." 

Daisy nodded in agreement. "Me too. There's so much stuff here but nothing is really interesting to me." She had gone through the extensive list earlier by the categories alphabetically and now resorted to genres. Still, nothing was standing out to be picked. 

"Plus, we don't want it to be too long since we'll be leaving in the morning." Jemma checked her phone to see the time was just 8:20pm. 

"Oh come on, Jem. That defeats the purpose of a sleepover." Daisy aimed an incredulous expression at her. "You're meant to stay up as long as possible and you'll most likely be sleep deprived the next day. Plus, it's not every night we're in a fancy joint like this." She waved to the room in a general manner.

Jemma sighed knowing she had a good point. "Alright then. Might as well put a foreign film on since those tend to be 4 hours long." 

Daisy shook her head at her lame joke. "Hard pass. We need something exciting. Or funny at least." She left the movies tab in the menu to see what other content was available. She pressed down to pass the foreign film and TV show category to see the variety. 

Jemma was still on her phone waiting for her to pick something. "At this rate, I think all we'll be doing is going through the limitless options of movies." 

"Hey, you can blame rich people for wanting to have this much options. So much so that us common folk don't know what the hell to pick." Daisy felt like she was going cross-eyed still going through the lists of content. She placed the remote down for a moment. "You still feel hungry?" 

Her teammate regarded her with an inquisitive brow. "Surprisingly, a little. Why?"

Daisy only cast a wicked grin before reaching for the hotel phone. She ended up calling room service to order some milkshakes, sliders and fries for the two of them to eat. Within 15 minutes, Jemma answered the door to let in a trolley of their ordered food. They dug into their post dinner snacks which were divinely delicious. Daisy restarted her search for something to watch by picking up the remote. Jemma was quietly devouring her food until she heard Daisy gasp aloud. Her eyes went wide suddenly as she stopped on one particular category. "Oh my god, they have porn." 

Her exclamation drew Jemma's attention who looked up from the fries. "Bloody hell, are you serious?"

Daisy dared to click on the category and saw at least 15 files available to watch. "Talk about rich people wanting everything." She snickered at the thumbnails and titles that all articulated some horrible attempt of a plot for a porn. "You have any preference?"

Jemma almost choked on her bite of food because of her question. "Wh-what?"

She rolled her eyes. "Come on, everyone watches or at least stumbles across stuff like this. We can watch one of these for a laugh?"

"Do we have to pay for it?" Jemma felt her cheeks grow flushed at the prospect of anyone knowing they planning on watching porn. 

Daisy waved a dismissive hand. "Pfft, we're using a fake ID credit card. Won't be tracked back to us. Plus, I'm pretty sure this is all included within the payment that was made to book this place. So," She gazed at Jemma for confirmation. "Wanna see what rich people apparently will get off to?"  

The two of them had been friends for almost three years and were quite close. This was definitely going to be a marker of how close their friendship was. "Okay then. Might as well watch something." 

A giggle came from Daisy who bounced a little on her spot of the bed. "This is going to be hilarious." She clicked to back up to the top of the menu and browse through the library of porn. "I usually prefer lesbian porn to be honest. I couldn't really care about watching dicks on a screen." 

Jemma awkwardly shrugged and returned her attention to her food. "Fine by me. You can pick." 

It took a few moments before Daisy narrowed down the choices to strictly female porn. Jemma crossed her arms finding their choice of viewing content to be ridiculous. Yet, she didn't want to cut her friend's amusement short and knew it'd probably end up being funny Daisy soon decided on a porno that loosely involved female farmers and waited for the video to load. 

The porno was set to only be forty minutes in length but already within the first five minutes, Daisy and Jemma had been reduced to cringes and laughs at the obvious poor attempt of a plot to excuse the use of nudity. 

"They really didn't even try." Jemma shook her head and finished off her last fry while observing the scantily dressed farm-girl whose breasts were about to spill out of her overalls. 

Daisy almost spat out the sip of her drink. "Did they just call her boobs 'milkers'?" 

Jemma facepalmed at the accompanying hillbilly accent that was being spoken by the actors. "Lord, they're calling her a cow essentially." 

"Yikes." Daisy stuffed the last bite of her slider into her mouth. "Oh wow, I literally just looked away for a second and her tits are out."

The same farm girl on the screen had now lowered the top of her overalls to reveal breasts that must've been a double D size. Jemma made a pained noise. "Her back must be killing her having to support those." 

Daisy chuckled into her milkshake. "I love your commentary by the way. Why haven't we done this sooner?"

"Probably because porn isn't like any normal video content that we can just openly watch and discuss. Most of them are the same anyway. It's just different genitalia in each porn." It was amusing to her that they were speaking so candidly about the video. Perhaps it was a testament to her and Daisy's friendship. 

"True." She gave a nonchalant nod despite the fact that the farm girl had now completely removed her overalls so she was in the flower field with her breasts and cunt out in the open. The two of them were quiet as the first sex scene between two farm girls happened and filled the room with the sexual moans from the actresses. 

Daisy tilted her head as if observing something in the middle of the scene. "You reckon they have to put make-up on their rude parts and tits? Because her boobs seem to have some highlighter or something sparkly." She pointed at the blonde haired actress who was currently in the throes of receiving cunnilingus. "I mean, look at normal boobs." Daisy suddenly pulled at her robe to bare her chest.

Jemma was confused for a moment to see Daisy's plump breasts on display but looked between the screen and them to see if her point was valid. if anything, she couldn't help but think of how nice her tits were. As if they were enticing enough to be licked and sucked.

"Her milkers are definitely pampered up or whatever." Daisy chuckled at the reference of the silly name used in the dialogue. She hadn't made a move to cover up her exposed boobs. The cool air tickled her skin and formed goosebumps along the curve of her breasts and made her nipples stiff and rounded out. Her focus was back on the screen while Jemma was still gazing at her bare chest and mindlessly licked her lips.

Soon enough, the dragged out sex soon ended with the equally vulgar climax. The exaggerated moan snapped Jemma's attention back to the TV. In her peripheral, she noticed Daisy laying back against the pillows in a relaxed position with her half open robe. Jemma was pretending to be staring at the screen despite the distracting desire that was building up inside her. She crossed her leg over her knee to press her thighs together. 

"She looks cute." Daisy commented about the dark-haired actress as the camera shot was focused on her. "Even if her face is covered in the blonde one's cum." She also crossed her leg over her knee which shifted her robe to expose part of her thigh. "She almost looks like you." 

Jemma allowed an amused scoff despite the spike in her heart rate of hearing Daisy admire one of the porn actresses and subsequently say she looked like her. Her stomach felt like it flipped as she observed the dark-haired woman onscreen who seemed to have the same hairstyle as her. "She does indeed." Jemma dissolved into nervous laughter as she felt a flush of heat move up her body. 

One of Daisy's hands were lying low near her sash bow around her waist toying with the loose fabric. Meanwhile, her other hand was hovering over her chest as if absent-mindedly scratching it to disguise the gentle sweep over the valley of her breasts. The next scene had switched the sexual acts as the dark-haired woman was now receiving pleasure while the blonde girl fingered and ate her out. 

The two of them had fallen quiet while the explicit scene unfolded. The reason for their silence was due to the fact that the porn was indeed fulfilling its purpose based off the tight, throbbing feeling between their legs. Jemma also resumed a spot against the headboard of the bed and squeezed her thighs together which she hoped wasn't an obvious motion underneath her robe. She could certainly feel a dampness forming in her panties. Meanwhile, Daisy still held her hand flat over her chest as her fingertips brushed over the small goosebumps on the top curve of her boobs. Her hand was slowly creeping lower to tease her nipples by skimming over them slightly. Her legs were almost restless until she drew her knees close together towards her chest and her feet were planted on the mattress. She kept grounding her heels into the mattress to try and distract from the growing pulse in her core. 

After another ten minutes, the plot had moved into a random barn as it began to rain out in the previous flower field (despite the initial sunshine). Of course, this led to one other farm girl whose short plaid dress was drenched and informed the first two characters that she was feeling cold. Soon enough, the screen was filled with three sets of breasts and cunts that were all being touched in various ways. 

Jemma swallowed at the skin on display as her fingers were itching to move beneath her robe. 

Daisy on the other hand had lost all pretence of subtly touching her breasts as her hand fully covered the round flesh and a finger was rubbing her hardened nipple. "Do you mind if I...?" She glanced over to Jemma while keeping her impatient hand on her thigh.

She almost felt a wave of relief that she wasn't the only one who was feeling hot and bothered by a terribly written porn. Jemma shook her head and cleared her throat that had become dry. "No, it's fine. Go ahead." 

At the affirmative signal, Daisy yanked at the sash of her robe to loosen it. Within seconds, the garment flew open as she spread her legs and allowed her entire body to breathe. Her hands covered both of her breasts as she rolled her nipples between her fingers. The contact made her shut her eyes in concentration before one hand navigated its way down her torso. The moment she dipped her fingers between her drenched, pink folds, Daisy bit her lip to conceal a groan. Jemma had lost interest in the TV as her eyes were mesmerised by the tanned, naked expanse of Daisy's body. Her chest was flushed from the rough contact of her hand squeezing her full breasts and erect nipples. Her slender fingers slipped through her pussy only to emerge with her juices in increasing amounts each time. Her hips bucked up and lifted from the mattress a few times while her increasingly erratic breathing pattern showed through each unsteady rise and sink of her chest. To Jemma, Daisy's soft sighs and pleasured noises drowned out the loud screams of the trio of actresses on the TV. Her mouth was dry as Daisy shifted her fingers up to rub at her clit. She widened her legs until her knees were on opposite ends and she aggressively flicked her hardened nub. 

Jemma was almost feeling lightheaded from the heat that was consuming her body just by watching the erotic display of Daisy. Her breathing almost matched Daisy's frantic rhythm. She wasn't thinking as she suddenly spoke "Come for me, Daisy."

She groaned at her instruction. "I'm so close." Her voice was strained as she thrust her hips against her own hand. 

Craving the same release, Jemma began to remove her own robe and reached to unclasp her bra. By the time she hooked her fingers into the waistband of her panties, Daisy arched her back as she finally came. Jemma paused her motion to watch her friend completely unravel.

Daisy collapsed against the mattress while her body trembled from the powerful waves of her orgasm. She managed to pull her fingers out from her pussy only to reveal the small flood of juices that formed a damp patch on her robe and left her thighs and digits slick. Only when her breathing returned to a normal pace, Daisy opened her eyes and looked over to Jemma. "Take it off."

Her husky order restarted her paused action of stripping down her panties. Jemma slipped the delicate material down her legs while Daisy turned her whole body towards her. 

"You really helped me there so, I'll help you too. If you don't mind." Daisy's eyes held a darkened gaze that were aimed at Jemma's pale tits. 

She gave an excited shudder as she laid back down against the pillows. "You can watch me too since I sort of ended up watching you. If you didn't mind." 

There was a devious smile on her face. "Show me what you got." 

Jemma didn't need to be told twice as she cupped her breasts. She already felt tightly wound and knew it wasn't going to take too long after seeing so many beautiful naked women. She held an eager grin as her fingers trailed down between her thighs. Jemma gasped as she began pumping her fingers into her wet cunt. She felt out her inner walls as she curved her fingers and focused on the slick heat building up within her. Jemma let out a grunt as she registered a new sensation on her breast. She opened her eyes to see Daisy had lowered her head to suck on her nipple and let her tongue play with the sensitive peak. Jemma slipped her other hand through Daisy's short hair and fisted it keeping her in place as another outlet to touch. At the rough contact, Daisy bit down on her nipple which sent an electric jolt right down to her clit. She tugged at the nub with her teeth before nursing the sharp contact with her tongue. Incoherent noises were spilling from Jemma's mouth as she thrust up against her hand bouncing off her planted feet against the mattress. Her mind was getting hazy as she knew she was so close to falling over the edge. As if she could sense it, Jemma recognised one last new touch as she felt another hand near her own reach down to rub her clit. "Oh god!" She used the last of her brainpower to realise it was Daisy's fingers along with her tongue that was helping her get off. The combination of overwhelming sensations at her pussy made Jemma finally let go. Her mouth fell open in a silent scream as her climax struck every nerve in her body. Daisy's fingers helped coax the rest of her orgasm while her mouth was still latched onto her breast.  

Letting reality slowly come back to her, Jemma relaxed into the mattress feeling like her bones were going to melt into the soft surface. She felt Daisy's fingers slide along her torso while she released her nipple with a wet pop. Jemma forced her eyes and saw Daisy's content expression that surely matched her own. "Thank you for that."

Daisy chuckled. "Anytime." She let her eyes wander over their shared nudity and the scent of arousal that filled the air. 

"Well, we sure have made use of this fancy hotel." Jemma looked down to the sheets underneath her that surely held a damp patch of her juices. 

"The night is still young. We could have a sleepover of a different kind." Daisy winked at her playfully while her hand crept up to her breast. 

Jemma watched as her finger traced her rosy nipple that was still covered in her saliva. "I'm definitely interested in that suggestion." She glanced to the TV screen that had been ignored by them for the past few moments. "Perhaps we could...reenact some of the scenes in this terrible porn."

Daisy clenched her thighs at the idea and giggled. "I bet we could do it better than them."

Jemma was already growing wet again thinking of the possibilities with Daisy's naked body close to hers. "Only one way to find out." She leaned over to kiss her on the mouth while twisting her body to straddle over Daisy. They were definitely not going to get any sleep at all. 


End file.
